


Something

by NykoKaamos



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 19:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: “Around then I had become distant to Jordan. I knew how important that period was for him and he had important things to focus on, being captain of the club. I didn't want him to worry about me.”基于昨天 The Times 释出的你花专访。





	Something

**Author's Note:**

> 你花已经说得很……啊……所以这篇就……嗯。相当于本人的读后感吧（？）。
> 
> 前提是这样，Spotify 会显示好友正在听什么歌、来源于哪张歌单、上一次听歌是多久以前。

Jordan 在 Spotify 上发现 Adam 取消关注了他的播放列表。

叫“Something”，拒绝张扬的意义模糊的名字，里面装着他们一起驾车时会放的歌曲。和在更衣室里用的播放清单内的曲目略有重叠，显著区别在于添加了大量不大会想在所有队友面前播放的偏抒情歌曲，如 Alicia Keys 或 Jessie Ware，没人会想在更衣室里听到这些关于情感的训诫。但 Jordan 想要听这些。那是感情刚萌芽时他建立的歌单，到后来曲目越添越多，总时长达到三小时的那天他和 Adam 终于在一起。在结束训练或约会后送 Adam 回家的路上，在他一个人开车随便去哪儿的路上，或是在 Adam 没和他睡一起的夜晚，趴在柔软的床单上、独自注视床头灯光中的飞尘时，Jordan 格外需要这些，他不自觉地跟着哼唱，那些感性的歌词。

他知道那些不是 Adam 的口味，但对方仍容许他在车厢内播放那些羞于向其他人启齿的个人爱好。感谢 Spotify 不仅会显示你的好友正在聆听的歌曲，还会告诉你它来源哪张播放列表。Jordan 有一次看到 Adam 正在听 Frank Ocean 的《Thinkin Bout You》——他不久前刚挖掘出的好歌，假声总是唱不上去——来自熟悉的“Something”歌单，而且那时他正听着歌单里同歌手的其他歌想着 Adam。于是 Jordan 过于粗线条地推测，Adam 也正想着他。不止一回，后来太多次，他忍着没问你是不是在想我，隐藏心底得意与突然灌进来的一口蜜糖，直到有一次终于没忍住。他刚发完消息，Adam 很快地就回全大写的“我没有”，然后迅速切换了歌单，但最后又重听了他的“Something”。

但某天 Jordan 发现 Adam 取消关注了“Something”，这些歌仿佛从象征something 转瞬变为一无是处的 nothing。当时他开车要去接 Adam，手机连上车载音响系统后 Jordan 调出那份播放清单，眼尖地发现关注者少了一位，唯一的那位，也就是 Adam。

或许是无意的手指误触，Jordan 猜测。而 Adam 那天的态度让他笃定那不是偶然——懒懒地回复他的话，时而态度鲜明不太想谈。Jordan 没有在当下把疑问的话说出口，他以为那是会消失的一时反常。但在后来越来越多的时候，Adam 像被晒困晒累的猫，无声窝在副驾驶位上，没有安全感地缩进连帽卫衣，与他保持一节冷淡的距离演变为了一种日常。

Jordan 本能地想到要主动示好，在休息日更为频繁地载着 Adam 出门，约会计划朴素简单，吃东西与看电影，开到更远的地方欣赏风景，然后送他回家，或许有机会挽留对方过夜，通常只是浅浅相拥而睡。_是什么不对劲的东西插在我们之间？_听着另一边枕头上 Adam 的呼吸声，Jordan 想要问。那时痊愈的 Adam 回到了训练场，却选择要与其他人错开时间训练。Adam 不会把私人情感纠纷扯入工作，Jordan 坚信，剩下的可能缘由只有那一个，不难猜测，伤病在心上投下的阴影，即使身体已康复，那块心里的暗影仍是厚厚的一层。

一次电影开场前，Jordan 在放映厅里的灯全部熄灭前问身边的 Adam：“Ads，你还好吗？”他没有详细地指出是问在伤病和心理方面。但一说出口 Jordan 就知道，无论怎么问，这都是一个愚蠢的问题、会得到一个无效的答案。“我很好。”Adam 会这么说。Adam 真的这么回答了，伴随着不自然的咳嗽声。电影结束后的回家路上，他们沉默地望着前方的路面，一个不知如何正确沟通与疏导，一个能回避就回避地不在对方面前提起负面的一切。

在 Adam 疏远他的那段时间——Jordan 愿意这么形容——他往“Something”歌单里添加的悲情歌曲越来越多，越来越苦。他趴在被子上，又观察着床头灯打下的灯柱中的灰尘，又想着 Adam。Frank Ocean 在音响里唱着“I care for you still and I will forever”，唔，这句他想让 Adam 听到；后来是“You're tired of movin', your body's aching”，他并不想让“aching”这样的词出现在 Adam 耳边。Jordan 暂停播放，在微微的恍惚之中想要把这份沉重的播放列表删除，在确认删除前却反悔，退一步选择了“设为私人列表”。因为它承载了从初始到今的一片片回忆。以后只有他一人能看到“Something”，永远不需要再纠结为什么 Adam 不再需要他的歌单，而 Jordan 也不想再在车里放那些歌，它们只会让你的心情往负面方向加速驶去。

在睡前他看到 Adam 在听的歌，他也听过，歌词与忧伤完全不挂钩，而是沙滩、海浪、烈日，鼓点与节拍中都溢着阳光的欢快味道。

第二天 Jordan 新建了一份歌单， “Driving”，他计划要往里面放氛围轻松的歌曲，拒绝“Something”里那些过分的抒情。他偏过眼神观察坐在身旁的 Adam，正在播放的这首对方曾听过，Adam 跟随从音响流出的人声哼起歌，面部肌肉放松，甚至跟随节奏动起肩膀。很好，Jordan 呼出一口气。但回到只要和床头灯共处一室的夜晚，他还是忍不住打开“Something”。开始让他忧伤，后来让他烦躁，最后听得他生闷气。有不对的东西挡在他们之间，他不知道如何开口，Adam 明显也不愿去谈，两个人都在顾虑着什么。他在顾虑不专业的错误交流方式让 Adam 心中的裂痕加深，而 Adam 在顾虑什么，Jordan 不知道。

后来伤病降临于 Jordan 身上时，他被两者压得更透不过气。这回他们身份调换，主动提出要开车闲逛的人变成了 Adam，他说不要继续想着球场上的那些，好好放松吧。Jordan 抿着嘴望向 Adam 那边，说要放松的对方并不轻松，他知道他们两人都在想着球场，伤病，身体，职业，前程，彼此都因为不想让自我消极的一面影响对方而缄口不言。

Adam 同他讲最近的趣事与听到的笑话，Jordan 总是跟着在后面张嘴大笑，仿佛快乐得无忧无虑，但自知那只是埋在最底层心事的保护层，在 Adam 的身上同样。他在盯着一个气球，等着它逐渐胀大，等着自己或 Adam 什么时候无法忍受这种善意的闭口不谈。

气球爆破的那一天，在与 Adam 碰面后他们之间没有“交谈”，只是 Jordan 在独自说着他前天、昨天、今天的琐事。Jordan 开着车，Adam 托着下巴望向窗外的街景。转过一个拐角后，Jordan 突然将车停在路边，转头与 Adam 对视，无声许久。

“我知道你并不好过，Ads。”他说。

那天以后，Jordan 努力地尝试学习。他顺着 Adam 坦白的意愿，尝试学习不去担心对方，学习刻意疏远、维持距离，学习把心神百分百放在球场上。他头一次希望自己不是优秀的学习者。随着球队在欧冠上走得更远，他们之间的距离被拉得更宽，Jordan 有这样的错觉，Adam 在真正离开他——在 Instagram 上给 Adam 放上生日祝福时，他只能找出许久以前国家队集合时的照片，而不再像以前那般轻松地从手机相册里翻出一张私下的合照。还好那真的只是错觉。在艰苦的半决赛次回合后 Adam 过来紧紧拥抱他，很久没有这么近，他用力蹭着 Adam 的颈窝。再一次的证明，在夺冠时刻，上帝允许所有人暂时抛开对未来的消极想象的这一夜，Adam 终于可以卸下所有顾虑贴在 Jordan 身边。狂喜延续至凌晨，等到夜色无法再更黑时他们的心情才得以回归平静。 

明天会怎样呢？下赛季会怎样呢？Jordan 忍不住去想。几小时前刚问鼎欧洲之巅，但他产生这样的错觉，过了这一夜，短短一夜，新的篇章与征程在明天就要到来，上帝允许他们忘记所有忧愁的时限已走到尾声。还会受伤吗，球队在新赛季会走得多远，他俩同时出场的次数会是多少，Adam 会再一次疏远他吗，他会离开吗，各种角度的，他会离开吗？对于 Jordan 而言，这项运动意味着很多，他无法想象不将其作为职业的生活。但他逐渐明了，足球不是生活的百分百，至少有百分之一的空间，亲情挤了进来，再有至少百分之一的空间，爱情挤了进来。如果 Jordan 和 Adam 不是职业球员，那么他们的感情会有怎样的面貌？

_也许我们都不会相遇。_Jordan 想。但他仍设想有这么一个可能，这样一个宇宙，他与 Adam 只是普通人，在酒吧的偶然邻座，在商店时手共同伸向货架上的最后一件，在公司里成为同事后每日遇见，在那里的 Jordan 与 Adam 不需要顾虑恼人的伤病，不会拥有如此庞大的前程焦虑，不存在为了对方职业前程而刻意营造距离，他们只需要好好相爱，过好每一天。

有歌声从左耳传来——是 Adam 塞了一只耳机进他的耳朵。Jordan 在锁起“Something”歌单时听的最后一首，他想让 Adam 听的、也不想让 Adam 听到的《White Ferrari》。他们听 Frank Ocean 在耳机里轻轻吟唱着：

_I'm sure we're taller in another dimension_

_You say we're small and not worth the mention_

_You're tired of movin', your body's achin'_

_We could vacay, there's places to go_

_Clearly this isn't all that there is_

_Can't take what's been given_

_But we're so okay here, we're doing fine_

Adam 躺在 Jordan 的身边，额头抵着他的额头，握住了他的手。亲吻 Jordan 的时候他的眼泪留在了 Jordan 的颧骨，但 Adam 还是保持着微笑，夜色终于选择退场，窗外的天空逐渐放亮。


End file.
